Growing Up Slytherin
by Torahamutaro-chan
Summary: After rescuing baby Potter from the flames of his once happy home, Severus decides to raise the child as his own. SS/HP family. Spoilers for Book 7. Possible slash in later chapters.
1. Let The Eyes Die

After weeks of mulling this idea over in my head, that little voice in the back of my head screamed and screamed until I finally began writing and came up with this. And I must say, I am quite proud of it. I was so inspired to write this morning that it was hard to put my pencil down. I suppose you all are thinking, "Well? Show us this great fic you keep talking about!" So here it is. I present to you, for your reading pleasure, Growing Up Slytherin.

Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

I had begged.

I had swallowed my foolish pride, gotten on my knees, and begged him to spare her life. He glared down at me, sickened by my show of emotions. Here I was, before the whole of the Inner Circle, begging for the life of his enemy. I felt the anticipated shocks of pain all throughout my body. Of course I knew I would be punished, I knew he would deny my request. He left me panting on the floor to go carry out his mission. The others watched me silently as I slowly pushed myself off the floor and stumbled after him. I knew he would act fast.

XxXxX

My apparition coordinates were slightly off. I cursed loudly to myself, running in the direction of my desired destination, praying to whatever god would listen that I was not to late. God wasn't listening. My eyes widened in fear as I ran up to the house where she lived. It was aflame. I stood there speechless and shocked. My heart told me to rush in there and save her, but my mind knew it was useless. I was too late; Lily Evans was dead. Tears streaked down my cheeks. Unthinking, I rushed into the flames. I couldn't leave her body to burn. As I crossed the burning threshold, I spotted Potter's body lying in the front hallway. I hesitated but a second before dragging the poor fools corpse out of the flames. After making sure he was far enough away, I rushed back in. I searched the blazing inferno for her, stupidly calling out her name in the hope that she was alive. Then, as I made my way up the quickly burning stairs, I heard a noise. Over the crackling and popping of wood came the cry of a baby; her son, Harry. I ran as fast as I could through the upstairs hallway. Surely Lily would have fled with her child. And if he was still alive…

Hope weighed heavy on my heart. I pushed open the crackling door behind which the child's cries came. My heart shattered into a million pieces. On the floor in front of the child's crib lay my love, my best friend, Lily. I nearly broke down, I nearly lay next to her and held her until death came for me too; unable to grasp onto the thought of life without her in it. Those thoughts melted away as the baby's cries made their way back into my head. I went over to the crib and stared down at the child. He was crying uncontrollably and his forehead had a deep gash which was bleeding profusely. I stared back down at Lily, her cold, dead eyes gazing blankly back at me. Tears pricked at my eyes once more. I knew what she would have wanted me to do. I took her body and slung it over my shoulder. Then, using my other arm, I gathered Harry in my arms, shielding the babe's mouth from the smoke with the sleeve of my robes. I could hear the roof crackling above us and knew that we didn't have much time. I ran as quickly as I could down the stairs.

"Exstinguo!"

I dashed out of the house, stopping only after I'd reached the Potter patriarch's body. I lay Lily down next to her husband. I could not take her dead body with me, there was nothing more that could be done for her…

I suddenly realized that the baby had stopped his crying. I looked down at the boy in my arms. Little Potter was snuggled up in my robes, his face still hidden from view. I felt the blood from the child's wound seep through the fabric, onto my chest. I lifted his head to check the gash and nearly dropped him in surprise. There, on the face of the child who so resembled my hated rival, were Lily Evan's eyes. The deep emeralds that had captivated me all those years ago were alive again on this boy. His gaze was curious, as though he knew that I was someone he had never seen before; yet he did not cry. After several moments of staring at me he yawned and lay his head back down on my chest.

What was I to do with this boy? Why had the Dark Lord failed to kill him, where had he gone? Surely he would return to finish the job. My heart ached at the idea and I unconsciously held the boy closer. I couldn't do that to Lily. I couldn't let her only son die when she had obviously risked so much to keep him safe. She could no longer do so. I would. I held little Harry as tight as I could and walked away from the grisly murder, the death place of my love. When I felt that I was calm enough to use my magic, I apparated us both to my home. Back to Spinners End.

I would not let the eyes die.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Original and unedited. Next chapter: Taking care of Harry and a trip to the Malfoys.


	2. Help in High Places

June 6, 2009

My god, I'm lazy. I finished writing this in my notebook over a month ago and kept putting off typing it. Why, I have no idea. I'd use college as my excuse, but I never do much schoolwork, even when assigned. Anyway, here it is, what many people have been waiting for. Thank you to those who reviewed and put me on their various lists. I do it all for you.

Disclaimer: Do I _look_ successful and British to you?

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

It had been nearly an hour since I had brought young Potter to my house; if you could even call it that. We had spent much of this time staring at each other. It was strange, to say the least, to be staring into the eyes of a woman I knew to be dead. It was almost painful to look at this child while the grief was so fresh in my heart and mind. He looked exactly like James and yet nothing like him at all. You could tell just by his disposition that he was Lily's son. There was no trace of his rival in the boy's sweetly curious expression. When the child grew tired of staring at me he turned and toddled over to the dusty bookshelf. I stared at him curiously as he looked over the selection of books. '_He must be looking at the colors_,' I thought. Surely a child his age could not read. I was surprised when he began tugging at a book. He turned to look at me and pointed at the shelf. " 'ook! 'ook!" He was trying to say "book." '_He's clever, this one_.' I walked over and kneeled down beside him, looking where he was pointing. There, covered in a thick layer of dust, was an old copy of The Tales of Beedle The Bard. I pulled it out and he jumped up and down excitedly. He took the book from me, ran to an old, dusty armchair, placed the book upon it and then patted the chair. When I didn't move, he looked at me and patted the chair harder. I walked over and sat down, careful not to sit on the book. The child then placed his tiny hands on my knees and pushed himself up. Once he was situated he took the book and held it up in front of my face. I couldn't help but smile. I gently took the book from him and opened to the Table of Contents. '_I wonder_…' I showed the page to Harry and he pointed to a story. I looked to where he was pointing. "Babbity Rabbity it is then." He smiled up at me as I began to read out loud.

"A long time ago, in a far-off land, there lived a foolish king who decided that he alone should have the power of magic…"

By the time I had finished reading the story, the child was asleep once more. I looked down at the sleeping boy in my arms, unconsciously stroking his hair. "Lily…" Tears fell from my eyes. I missed her so much. My heart was so very tired. I quickly found myself drifting off into darkness.

I awoke five hours later with little Potter still in my arms. He was asleep, completely tuckered out from his horrifying ordeal. I got up slowly and placed the child on the warm cushion, transfiguring the book into a blanket and placing it over his sleeping form. He snuggled into it, making tiny sleepy noises, and I resisted the urge to smile. I realized that I was quickly growing attached to this boy, and despite the danger of this, I didn't care. I would find a way to care for the child and give him a proper home. I of course realized that I would soon need help. '_I think it's time I paid a visit to my old friend, Lucius_.'

XxXxX

The next morning I gently woke Harry, scourgified his clothes, wiped his sooty face and gave him one of my old robes from when I was a child. I knew he would still not be presentable enough for the Malfoys, but it would have to do. I took him in my arms and apparated to the gates of Malfoy Manor. I took Harry past the wards and, stepping up to the threshold, wrapped hard on the serpent-shaped knocker. After about a minute of waiting, I knocked again. I heard a loud, annoyed, "I'm coming!!" and some muffled grumbling from behind the door. I smiled. '_That's Lucius for you; never one to be happy about performing such a mundane task as opening his own door_.' When the large wooden barrier was finally open, I was met with surprised grey eyes. "You're alive."

"That's a lovely way to greet an old friend," I drawled out sarcastically and showed myself in.

"Well I had thought that the Dark Lord would kill you for following and trying to stop him," he stated obviously, closing the door.

"Actually, he wasn't there when I showed up."

"Hmm."

Lucius had that look…

Harry suddenly squirmed in my arms. "Nnn…" Lucius' head snapped towards the sound. He stared at the squirming child with wonder and then, moments later, horror. "Severus! You didn't!" he whispered harshly.

I loosened my grip on Harry and let him look around, while staring calmly back at my friend. "I did."

"Severus…" In that moment, he looked sincerely concerned.

I smiled softly to myself. '_He really is a good friend_.'

A sudden shrill cry rocked the foundation of the manor. Lucius let out an aggravated sigh. "I knew the peace wouldn't last…" I heard him mumble to himself. I chuckled softly. '_My godson certainly is a screamer._' Feeling movement in my arms, I looked down to see Harry staring intently up at the second floor landing. I realized then that he must have never heard the cry of another child, being in hiding for so long… Suddenly, the little blonde terror came running through the upstairs hallway, half dressed and shrieking, house-elves chasing after him as fast as they could. "Young Master! Please comes back!" My sneer found it's way back on my face. '_Those elves and their deplorable grammar._' The tiny Malfoy heir made his way down the huge staircase as fast as his stubby toddler legs could carry him. Seeing me, he smiled and rushed over in our direction, but stopped abruptly when he noticed the unfamiliar boy in my arms. His eyes took on a displeased glare. "Nn-nn!" He grabbed and tugged on my pant leg possessively. I chuckled and patted his head. Harry looked down at the strange blonde boy and then up at me quizzically. Curious, I set him down next to Draco. Immediately the young Malfoy began sizing Harry up, puffing up his chest and trying to intimidate the raven-haired intruder. Lucius and I looked on in amusement as Harry ignored Draco in favor of looking around the entrance hall. Draco, hating being ignored, grabbed onto Harry's arms to get is attention. Our amusement turned to shock as Draco was suddenly pushed back and away from Harry by a strong wave of magic. His feet skidded roughly across the marble floor before he fell on his little bum and began to cry. Lucius ran to his son and picked him up, rocking him soothingly. My gaze still lay on Harry, who seemed completely unaware of what he had just done. The boy had performed magic naturally and without any real effort on his part. It was almost instinctual. The child had promise.

Harry, apparently deciding that he'd had enough of Draco's screaming, began making his way towards the main dining hall; I grabbed him before he could toddle past the staircase. He looked unhappy with me, but he didn't complain.

"Lucius, I need your help," I sighed out.

Lucius looked between the squirming, wailing Draco in his arms and the calm, quiet Harry in mine and gave me a look, "Really?" he asked sarcastically. I caught the meaning of his look and tone immediately. Harry was far less of a problem than Lucius' own little bundle of joy. But just because the child seemed fine being with me didn't mean it would be easy to care for him. I desperately needed help. "Is Narcissa home?"

Lucius looked up from Draco, who had calmed down a bit and was now whimpering in his arms, and replied stiffly, "I'm afraid my wife is out shopping with Lady Parkinson and shall not be returning until late this evening."

I frowned. "Those women spend so much time shopping, I'm surprised this place isn't filled to the brim with clothing and shoes."

Lucius chuckled, my frown deepened.

"I'm in over my head here, Lucius. Well behaved or not, I have no idea how to care for a child. Nor is my dwelling suitable to house him. Not only that, but the Order is bound to start looking for him soon! Black would take him from m-"

"Then why not let him?"

I stared at him in confusion. "Wh-what..?"

"Why not let Black take the boy? You said yourself, you feel incapable of caring for him. This would solve your problem. The man is his godfather after all."

"I…can't.."

He raised one elegant eyebrow curiously. "And why not? Why should you take this responsibility?"

I hugged Harry closer to me. How? How could I tell my friend that I love a child I just met? He would think me mad. But I couldn't let him go, I just couldn't. Not Lily's son. Not Lily… I felt movement in my arms and looked down. The boy was stroking my cheek with his tiny hand, wiping away tears I didn't know I had shed. I smiled and returned the favor, caressing the child's face in a loving manner. My heart felt light. '_No_,' I thought. '_There is no way I can give you up_.'

Lucius looked on in wonder. He had never seen me behave this way. Not since our Hogwarts days, before I ruined everything. And I think he understood, because the next words out of his mouth were, "I'll help you."

At those words, I looked up, coming back to reality. The Malfoy Lord looked torn and was avoiding eye contact. He appeared to be trying to talk himself out of it. I knew that the longer he looked at Harry and I together, the harder it would be for him to resist helping us. I decided to give him a little push. "You will?" He looked up at us, at my desperate face, and that was it. He sighed. "Yes, I will."

He handed Draco off to one of the house elves and made his way down the hall to his private study. I followed after, Harry looking around the hall as we went, amused by the moving paintings that watched us. We entered after him and saw Lucius sifting through his various files. When it appeared he'd found what he was looking for, he turned towards us. "I can get the necessary forms for you to legalize the adoption and make you the child's guardian in the eyes of the Ministry."

"Adoption?" I asked, slightly taken aback.

"Of course," he drawled. "If you do _not_ adopt him, you are nothing more than his kidnapper."

I thought on this for a moment. He was right, of course. I had technically kidnapped the boy from his home. Albeit the home was on fire, but the Ministry was so daffy, that fact more than likely not be taken into account. "Won't Ministry officials notice he is in my care? If they do, it will only be a matter of time before Dumbledore, and then Black, find out."

"I will keep the matter secret for as long as I can. Once it is legalized, they will have no choice in the matter." He smirked wickedly. "I dare say Black will be furious with you."

I rolled my eyes. "Since when is he not?"

Lucius chuckled, sifting through the papers in his hand. "I can give you enough time for the renovations to be completed and for you to find a second job. Children are quite expensive," he grumbled, obviously thinking about all the money he had already spent on his young son. His little heir was costing him a fortune.

"Yes, a second job sounds like a good idea. The Apothecary pays only enough for me." I stared at him, pondering. "What did you mean by 'renovations'?"

He didn't look up as he stated in his businesslike manner, "I will be arranging for your home to be enlarged and redecorated; more rooms, safer conditions. It would be best if young Harry stayed uninjured while in your care. I will also give you a house elf to look after the boy while you are at work."

"Lucius…"

"Not a word of protest," he huffed. "You asked for my help and I'm giving it. Now, the renovations may take a while and with all the dust and magic powders in your house I doubt either of you would be able to breathe. Therefore, you shall both stay here."

"Thank you, Lucius. I know you are taking a great risk by helping us."

He looked at me with a deep emotion. The love of a brother, of family. "How could I turn away my dearest friend?"

I smiled at him and he smiled back.

Lucius was the one to break the short silence. "Well, first things first. Time for a bath."

And with that we walked out of his study and made our way upstairs to the guest bathroom. Looking down at myself and then at the boy I couldn't help but wonder if Lucius meant the bath for Harry or for me.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

And there you have it. Chapter two. I hope it was enjoyable to read. Leave a review if you'd care to comment on my writing.


	3. Twinkle Twinkle, I See Stars

7/10/09

Oh. My. God. This chapter was difficult. Not to write, writing is quite easy for me, but I had a lot of bad luck with it. At one point, I had it almost done, and then my comp shut down and lost my data so I had to type the second half of the chapter over from memory. But before I could finish it, I fell ill and had to force myself to keep awake enough to finish. I'm finding it very hard to focus. I'm so exhausted… I'm going to need bed rest before I can write anymore. But I hope this will be enough to sustain you until I'm feeling better. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: Rich, no. British, I wish. JK Rowling, no way in Hell. Don't own it.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Life at the Malfoy's was interesting. While there, Harry and I were meant to follow a schedule. Every morning we awoke at seven, showered, dressed, breakfast at eight, then work for the adults and play for the kids, lunch, more work and play, dinner at six, then bath time, and bed time at eight. Both Harry and Draco liked play time the best. Draco had spent the first week avoiding Harry, which the raven-haired boy didn't seem to mind at all, but eventually curiosity got the better of him. While Harry was playing pretend with a toy boat in the backyard pond, Draco cautiously made his way beside the boy and watched. Harry looked up at Draco and smiled, lifting the boat out of the water and handing the toy to the blonde. "Share?" Draco blinked, confused by the unfamiliar word, but took the boat nonetheless and began playing with it. Harry sat patiently and watched, waiting for it to be his turn again. After a few minutes Draco looked back at him, then at his toy. "…Share." He handed it off to Harry. From then on, the two played nicely with each other and Draco (miraculously) learned to stop hoarding his possessions. This change in behaviour both confused and pleased Narcissa, who stated, "Having the boy around isn't so bad." It had taken a while for Lady Malfoy to accept Harry and I living in her home, but after a while, she grew accustomed to us. And the effect Harry seemed to be having on her son's behaviour was an added bonus she greatly enjoyed.

Meanwhile, all the paperwork was filled out and being filed at the Ministry, which, as usual, had no idea what was going on in their own offices. Renovations were going well at Spinner's End and we would soon be able to go home. In his spare time, Lucius would help me search for a second job, but it was very difficult. Despite the announcement of the Dark Lord's defeat and the reassurance that the threat was, for now, over, the Wizarding World was on edge. People were paranoid and weary of hiring anyone they didn't know. Each night, as Lucius and I were returning to the manor, he would pat me on the back and speak words of encouragement. He knew there was no way I would give up; I was determined to make this work.

About a month into our stay, I received a letter from the headmaster of Hogwarts and leader of the secret society, the Order of the Phoenix, Albus Dumbledore; he requested an audience with me the next morning. Fear gripped me. Was he going to try and take Harry? Had he somehow found out about the adoption papers and stopped them from going through? This and many different scenarios entered my mind. In the end I concluded that I would have to go see the man; I couldn't very well deny his request. I sent a reply using the same owl that delivered the letter, telling the headmaster I would be there at the allotted time. I sighed, wondering what I was getting myself into.

That night I stayed up later than usual, reading to and playing with Harry. The child seemed to notice something was up, but didn't complain about the extra attention I was giving him. Later, I watched as Harry fell asleep. I stroked his back, feeling the soft inhale and exhale of breath. I hated thinking that this may be the last night we had together, but I had to think realistically. Whatever happened would happen. I was just glad I had gotten to be with him for this long. Quietly, I leaned down and kissed Harry's cheek, whispering goodnight and wishing him the sweetest of dreams.

XxXxX

The next morning I showered and put on my best robes and boots, reserved for special occasions, given to me by Lucius as a birthday present the year previous. They were black with a forest green trim, silver patterns snaking around the cuff of the sleeves and neckline. And the nearly black, dark green dragonhide served to compliment the outfit. The whole ensemble was truly lovely. After a quick breakfast and a pep talk from Lucius, I was on my way. Flooing from the fireplace in the downstairs parlor directly to the headmaster's office, I was taken by surprise as a strong fist connected straight on my nose, throwing me back and hitting my head against the mantel. "Auck!" I fell hard on my arse. After a few seconds of disorientation, I looked up and immediately realized what had happened. Standing above me was an irate Sirius Black. He was poised for attack, his fists balled and his face livid. He was like an angry god and it was a spectacular sight. Of course, his voice ruined the effect. "You bloody **bastard**!" He grabbed the front of my shirt, pulling me up to his eye level roughly. "What have you done to Harry? Where is my godson?!" He began to shake me, rattling my already addled brain. Needless to say I found it very difficult to respond.

"Calm yourself, Sirius," I heard an old yet energetic voice say.

Black's head snapped towards the voice. "Calm myself? **Calm myself?!**"

"Sirius…" The voice warned.

"No, I will _not_ 'calm myself'! He kidnapped Harry!!"

At this I looked at him. "If you call saving him from a burning house and carrying him to safety 'kidnapping,' then yes, I did."

That seemed to shut him up.

"Sirius, why don't you help Mr. Snape into a chair."

"But-!" He quieted rather quickly and I can only guess that the other man had silenced him with some sort of reprimanding look.

Soon I was hoisted up and practically shoved onto a chair in front of the headmaster's desk.

"Why hello there!" he said cheerfully as though I had just walked in.

I paused for a moment before asking the obviously loopy man as politely as possible, "May I ask why you've called me here, headmaster?"

"You may, but before we start, would you like a lemon drop?"

I blinked. The headmaster of one of the most prestigious wizarding schools in the world was offering me a muggle sweet? "No, thank you."

"Tea then?" he asked, producing a tea set out of thin air, along with teacakes and tarts.

I sighed, nodding, and watched him pour my tea into a china cup.

Becoming annoyed by his slow pace, I began the conversation myself. "I assume we are here to discuss Harry."

Black glared at me while the headmaster simply smiled. "You are correct."

"You stole him!" Black exploded, no longer able to hold his tongue.

I sighed and looked at him, bored by his predicable reaction. "Firstly, the correct term is 'kidnapped.' Secondly, I did not kidnap him, I rescued him."

"But I-!"

"Would not have made it in time. The ceiling collapsed moments after I got him out."

I smirked internally as his jaw snapped shut.

"And you didn't think to take him to the proper authorities?" asked the headmaster.

I looked at him and frowned. "You and I both know how that scene would play out."

Dumbledore frowned in return. "Yes. You and your friends aren't very popular with the Ministry right now."

Black stood. "So you didn't take him to the authorities because you were afraid of being arrested?!" he fumed.

I had no answer for that. He wouldn't understand…

"Now Sirius, calm down. You had the same fear. That _is_ why you came to me, correct?"

My brows furrowed in confusion. What was the old man talking about? Whatever it was, it sure seemed to shut Black up.

"That's different…" he mumbled out, looking at his shoes.

"If I may, what are you speaking of?" I asked Dumbledore.

The old man frowned again. "It would appear that young Sirius here is a fugitive of the law. He was mistakenly accused of murdering the Potters."

I winced. I knew that was not what had happened…

"Why would they think him responsible?"

"Wormtail framed me," Black ground out, fists clenched.

"Wormtail? You mean Pettigrew?"

He nodded. "The little rat ran off and left me to take the blame when the aurors arrived."

"I never trusted the rodent. His loyalties are too easily swayed. Coming to the Dark Lord for fear of dying fighting for the Light. A coward."

"Finally, something we can agree on," Sirius said reluctantly.

I nodded to him. '_Something indeed._'

From the corner of my eye I noticed a smile creeping onto the old man's face.

"My boys," he beamed. "I believe I may just have a solution."

One look at Black and I could tell we were both thinking the same thing.

'_Oh shit._'

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

There, chapter three. Ugh… I'm stressed, ill, and utterly exhausted. Any complaints will go in one ear and out the other. Hope you enjoyed.

Any grammatical errors will be fixed later. I'm honestly too bloody tired to care right now.


	4. Rude Awakenings and Tea with Snakes

I'm back! Sorry it took so long, I had my health to worry about and then a family reunion on the other end of the country. It was fun, though. I needed the time away. Just to let you know, I know children don't develop that quickly and Harry and Draco behave like they're two instead of one, but I'll just chock it up to them being strong magical, and therefore advanced, children. They do both carry powerful blood after all. I do intend to make their ages more clear through their behaviour this chapter. Sorry for any misunderstandings that may have caused. Also, I switched from first person to third. If anyone thinks I should go back to it being Snape's POV, I'll consider it, but it's much harder to write and would take me longer to figure out. Also, I made Narcissa OOC in this story, but I enjoy writing her like this. Prepare yourselves for cuteness.

Also, for those of you who were worried over my health, I'm feeling much better now, thank you. I just have an annoying cough and tiredness to overcome.

Disclaimer in previous chapters.

Enjoy.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

The sun rose on a cold winter morning. Dew on what little foliage the area had froze in the chill wind that blew through Spinners End. In a few hours time, the inhabitants would wake to start their day. In one house, which looked far shabbier than the others to most human eyes, three people were warm and toasty in bed. The rising sun crept in through an opening in the curtains, landing on the eyes of a scruffy-faced man. Said man groaned and pulled a warm object nearby close to him. "Mmm.." the object moaned groggily. Wait...what? The man's eyes fluttered open and he blanked at what he was seeing. A sleeping, peaceful looking Snape snuggled up to his chest. ".......AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!!!"

Severus shot up at the noise. "Black! What on earth are you screaming about?!" he snarled nastily, not keen about his sleep being disturbed.

"Why were you cuddling me?!" Sirius retorted.

"Cuddling?" He took in their close proximity and moved away in distaste. "What are you even doing in my bed?"

At this Sirius stopped his disgusted shivering and stared at the other man. "Your bed?" He looked around. No, this was not his room, he decided. "Damn, how did I get in here?"

"The Hell if I know, but you're not welcome. Get out."

"It's my house too!"

"No it is not. You are simply a guest here until Dumbledore can find another place to stuff you."

"Don't talk to me as if I'm something dirty that needs to be hidden!"

"Well considering-"

His sentence was cut off by crying coming from the next room.

"Great, you've woken Harry," Severus stated exasperatedly, rising from his bed and making his way to the door.

"Me?! You were the one who was pressing up against me and caused me to cry out!"

"It wasn't your initial scream that woke him, you imbecile, it was the quarrel that took place afterward."

"Whatever! You just want someone to blame, you old snake," Sirius pouted.

Severus rolled his eyes and made his way into the hall, Sirius close behind. He opened the door to Harry's room, walked in, and removed Harry from his crib. The sniffling boy snuggled into his surrogate parent's warmth and continued to whimper softly. Snape frowned. Advanced or not, he was still only one. "Good morning, little one. Did we wake you?" he asked softly.

Harry rubbed his eyes and stared up at Severus. "Nn..."

"I'm sorry," he said, stroking the boy's hair. "We'll try to be quieter, okay?"

Harry nodded in understanding and hugged the man.

"Come on, my little snake, time for breakfast."

"Oh no you don't!," shouted Sirius. "There's no way you're calling _my_ godson a snake! He's obviously a lion."

Severus sighed impatiently. "It's a term of endearment, you simpleton. It has nothing to do with school houses."

"Still, I refuse to call him that."

"Do whatever you please," he stated, annoyed with the man in front of him. He walked out into the hall and down the stairs towards the kitchen.

The house really was beautiful now. Everything had been redone. The structure of the house was magicked larger, all of his possessions had been cleaned, his appliances were replaced by upgraded versions, and his furniture had been refurbished. There was much more space for Harry to grow up in and there were new rooms for the young boy to explore and use as he grew. There was no way he would ever be able to repay Lucius for what he had done for them. He was truly grateful.

"Now, my little snake, what would you like for breakfast?" he asked, placing Harry in his highchair.

The child scrunched his face up in thought. "Mmm...'eerios."

Severus smiled. "Cheerios? Coming right up."

He grabbed a small bowl from the cupboard and proceeded to pour Cheerios into it, no milk. '_Far too messy_,' he thought as he placed the bowl on Harry's tray.

Soon after, Sirius strutted in. "Hey, kiddo," he said, ruffling Harry's already messy hair. He grabbed the cereal box and made his own bowl, sitting on Harry's right side.

Snape watched as Black made funny faces at the boy, causing the child to laugh adorably.

'_Maybe this won't be so bad... For Harry's happiness, at least._'

Suddenly the occupants of the room were interrupted by a light tapping on the kitchen window. Severus turned to see a very familiar hawk owl staring back at him. He opened the now rather spacious windows and stood to the side as the large creature swooped in and landed on his chair, sticking its leg out and lifting its head regally.

"Hello, Lux," he said, petting the owl's head as he detached the letter from its leg. He gave the bird an owl treat and it was on its way.

Looking over the letter, he looked down at his ward. "Well, Harry, looks like you'll be getting some visitors today."

Harry looked up at him. "'Aco?"

"Yes, Draco. And Uncle and Aunty Malfoy," he said in a slightly babyish tone.

Harry smiled excitedly, seemingly unable to wait for his friend's arrival. Sirius on the other hand looked horrified.

"Harry likes the Malfoys?!"

"Of course. Who do you think got me the adoption papers and redid my house?"

The look on Sirius' face was comical, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He snapped out of it though when he felt a tiny hand grab onto his arm. Harry stared up at him inquisitively and the man couldn't help but smile down at his godson. "It's okay."

Harry smiled.

Deciding the two had a long enough moment, Severus slowly removed Harry from his highchair. "Come on, little one. We need to get you cleaned up for our guests."

As they made their way towards the stairs, Harry looked over Severus' shoulder to wave at his godfather.

XxXxX

That afternoon there came a soft wrap at the door. Harry looked up excitedly as Severus rose from his chair and walked to the door. As soon as it was open, the small boy was bombarded by an exuberant Draco.

"Hawwy!"

"'Aco!"

Harry hugged his blonde friend and Draco hugged him back possessively.

The adults in the room all smiled.

"That's sweet," Narcissa said in an equally sweet tone.

The men nodded in agreement.

Severus herded his guests into the library/drawing room and one of his new house elves offered them tea and sweets. When everyone was served, he took the two boys to Harry's room to play under the supervision of another elf. With everyone settled, he took his seat and chatted with his old schoolmates, taking pleasure in the knowledge that his Gryffindor companion was visibly uncomfortable in a room full of snakes.

"So, Severus, how have you and Harry been fairing?" Lucius asked politely.

"Fine, thank you. He is adjusting well. Though he misses Draco very much," Severus replied.

"That's not surprising," said Narcissa, quietly sipping her tea. "Draco misses Harry dreadfully as well. He keeps asking where Harry went, 'where my Hawwy?' I'd find it adorable if I weren't so sad for him. They've really gotten close this past month."

Lucius nodded. "We should frequent visits more often and invite you over in turn."

"That sounds like a lovely idea," said Severus.

They continued to chat about visits and various other topics, all the while Sirius keeping his mouth shut.

Upstairs, the boys played nicely with each other, sharing Harry's toys and babbling on in a language only they seemed to understand. After a few hours of running around, though, the boys tired and decided to sit on one of Harry's blankets to get more comfortable. This is where the adults found them, snuggled up to each other, fast asleep. It was all Narcissa could do not to squeal in a rather girlish, unladylike fashion. "My goodness, how adorable!" she whispered.

Even Sirius had to smile at the sight. '_They are quite adorable together..._'

Lucius went over to gather up his son, finding it somewhat difficult with him grasping at Harry for dear life. When he finally separated them, Draco whimpered discontentedly.

"Don't worry, my little dragon, you'll see him again soon," he spoke quietly, kissing Draco's forehead softly.

Narcissa smiled and gently took her son from her husbands arms, leading the way downstairs while Severus tucked Harry into his crib.

At the door, the adults said their goodbyes; shaking hands and bowing heads courteously. When Severus finally shut the door and turned around to go check on Harry, he was met with a begrudged-looking Sirius.

"What is it?" he asked in a semi-irritated tone.

"I think...." Sirius looked up from his shoes to stare at his snarky counterpart. "I think they're good for Harry."

Snape nearly let his jaw fall in surprise at Black's words.

"I-I mean at first I was against my godson having anything to do with... their type," Sirius continued. "But after seeing the way they interact with them, I think it's a good idea that they see each other more often."

Finally concealing his shock with his indifferent mask, Snape cleared his throat before responding, "That's very mature of you."

Sirius looked at him, this time him being the one surprised. "It is?"

Severeus nodded. "Yes. To put the needs of the child before your own is what a responsible and caring guardian is meant to do. I am amazed and pleased to find you have at least a smidge of intellect."

Sirius smiled, not able to take Severus' insult at him seriously. "Thank you."

Severus nodded his head in response. Perhaps these next few months wouldn't be so bad.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXXxX

I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. Sorry it took me so long, I did try to make it longer.

Next chapter, Christmas with the Malfoys and a visit from Santa. Happy reading!


	5. Surprise Santa

9/20/09

Ugh… I feel like shit. I'm sick, _again_. And as happy as I am to have time to write, this fever is taking its toll on my brain. I apologize for how bad this turned out and hope that the writing gods forgive my shitty work. Don't electrocute me! –hides- Enjoy as much as you can.

Warnings: Mild angst and minor slash.

XxXxX

"Harry, stop it!" Sirius grumbled as he tried to tie the bowtie around his godson's neck. The little boy was proving rather difficult to handle, as the man had made the mistake of riling him up with the mention of Draco. He had made a near tidal wave in the bathtub, ran downstairs naked to get at the door, and now wouldn't sit still long enough to be dressed properly. Who knew such a tiny little thing could be such a handful? Sirius was about to give up when Severus made an entrance.

"What is all this noise about? I'm trying to get ready."

Sirius grimaced. "The little cub won't settle down!"

Severus sighed and went over to Harry. He gently took hold of the boy's shoulders and made eye contact. "Stop."

Immediately the boy calmed down, allowing the man to straighten up the mess of a bow Sirius had made. Said animagus merely gaped at his housemate. "How did you do that?"

Severus straightened, picking Harry up in his arms. "You need to be firm. Otherwise he'll walk all over you." He handed his son over to the other man and, with that, promptly made his exit.

Sirius sighed. "Damned snake…"

After finishing up with Harry and placing him in the care of the house elves, Sirius readied himself for the evening. He had grudgingly, after many hours of persuasion by both other occupants, agreed to attend Christmas Eve dinner with the Malfoys. He knew how much this would mean to Harry, to spend Christmas with his friend, and so he sucked it up for him; another mature move on his part. That and he couldn't bare the cries of "I 'anna see 'Aco…" said in that sad little voice. It was too much for his sensitive heart. And so, here he stood, in the sitting room, waiting for the floo to be ready for transport.

Harry, who looked adorable in his brightly colored Christmas robes, was bouncing in Severus' arms excitedly. He wanted to leave now. " 'Aco waiting!"

As soon as they all settled in the hearth, he grabbed the floo powder and threw it at their feet, stating, "Malfoy Manor," quite clearly. Within seconds they were stepping out into the luxurious parlor of the Malfoys' home. All three nobles were standing to greet them in their best outfits, smiles gracing their soft features. Harry, spotting Draco, wiggled like jelly, asking as politely as he could manage to be put down. Severus complied, smiling as Harry ran across the room and straight into the other little boy's arms. The two friends giggled and laughed happily as though they hadn't seen each other in weeks, while the adults looked on and cooed.

Lucius led the group through many hallways, into the sitting room where they sat and chatted, drinking pre-dinner tea. At around quarter to seven, they went into the large dining room. The room-length table was elegantly decorated and supported a vast array of holiday foods. Turkey, ham, potatoes, yams, green beans, carrots, rolls, and many other items wafted delicious scents towards their noses. The children were placed in elegantly carved wooden highchairs next to each other. Their parents and guardians sat on either side and served them small amounts of the softer foods, taking care to cut and mush them. After everyone was served, they began to eat their meal. It didn't take long for Sirius to go for seconds; the man was like a black hole, and yet he ate with pureblood class. It was an interesting sight. Lucius, who had been discussing quidditch teams with the Black heir, soon noticed Severus staring at the man. He decided to bring it up at a later time.

After dinner, and a quick face wipe for the kids, the house elves cleared the table and prepared it for desert. Soon another feast was splayed before them. Puddings, sugar cookies, crème brulee, and other sweets filled the table. The adults hand-fed the boys their choice of pudding before helping themselves. When they could eat no more, they were led back to the sitting boys sat down on the carpet and played and babbled while the adults spoke of fond memories from Christmases past.

"Do you remember fifth year?" Narcissa asked.

Her husband smiled and replied, "You gave me your first gift."

"I was so nervous, I was shaking!" she exclaimed. "And I had reason to, you were the handsomest boy in our year. It took me _ages_ to think of a proper gift. Finally, I gathered my courage and walked up to you, mistletoe in hand." The Malfoy matriarch blushed, smiling shyly.

Lucius pulled her close to his side, chuckling lightly. "Best gift I've ever recieved," he grinned. "Well…" he looked over at his son, "almost."

Narcissa beamed proudly, nuzzling her head into her husband's shoulder affectionately. Lucius blushed, but turned back to his guests. "What about seventh year? You two were just first years then, tiny little thing you were, Severus."

"Gee, thanks," Snape glowered.

"Well you were," Sirius defended. "You were small and skinny. You looked as though you were drowning in your robes. And when winter came it looked as though you were a penguin! Layers upon layers of clothes!" The scruffy man laughed at the glare he received. Even Lucius had a hard time containing his deep chuckles.

"Yes, well I was cold," Severus huffed, turning up his nose. "Not everyone had the money to buy thick coats and wool scarves."

The laughter stopped and Sirius looked confused. "What? I thought you just had poor dress sense."

Severus growled and Lucius returned to trying to contain his laughter. With gritted teeth, the pale man replied as politely as possible. "Not every one has their needs given to them. Some people have to work for it."

"Hey! I had a hard life too!"

"Oh yes, running away from your rich home because mummy and daddy didn't understand you, must have been so hard. Especially with your friends taking you in. Such a hard last year before legal freedom," he said sarcastically.

"Well at least I had friends! The only friend you had, you couldn't keep. And why? Because of your sick, twisted ideals! Lily was better off without you!"

Sirius breathed hard as he finished his rant. Finally calming down, he realized he was standing and that the whole room was silent. Even the children had stopped playing. Looking down he started as he saw something he never thought he would again; tears in Snape's eyes. The other man didn't even bother to stop them as they flowed down his pale cheeks. What was he supposed to do? Sirius could handle Lupin's tears, the man cried enough for it to be a normal occurrence, he could have even take James', but how could he deal with the tears of his once-nemisis? He was so deep in confusion, he barely noticed little Harry grabbing onto Severus' legs. The boy had an obvious look of concern on his sweet face and looked as though he wished he could ask what was wrong. Severus leaned down and picked up his son. Hugging the child tight, he stood and left for his room, Harry in tow.

Not knowing what to do, Sirius just stood there. He knew the other occupants of the room where staring at him, and probably with looks of hatred or disdain. Not wanting to face them, he went to follow Severus; his room was next to the other man's, so there was little choice. And did he really want to leave things so terrible between them? He shook his head roughly. What was he thinking? Since when did he care about Snape's feeling? But the image of those dark eyes, normally so strong and sure, now broken and pained, somehow tugged at his chest. No, he couldn't leave it like that.

Snape sat in the room that he and Harry had stayed in before returning to Spinners End. He kept the child close, trying as hard as he could to stop the ache in his chest. Those memories… His biggest mistake. He would have given anything to undo that day, to have stayed by her side. He loved her and he threw their friendship away with the use of one word. He tried so hard not to remember, but even looking at Harry gave him proof of his folly. Harry could have been his. They could have been a proper family, linked by blood and love. How…had it ended up like this?

A soft tapping on his door. Lucius. "Come in," he said as strongly as he could manage. The door creaked lightly as it opened, revealing the last person he wanted to see. "Get out of here, Black," he growled. The other man looked down.

"Snape, I…" What could he say? The man looked broken, putting on an angry face to defend himself.

Severus stood, placing Harry gently in his crib. "I said, get out," he all but snarled.

Sirius began to panic. What could he say? What would make this better? Snape was coming closer, most likely to push him out the door. But he had to do something. Then a thought occurred to him. What made _him_ feel better? Without a second thought, he stepped to meet the other man and wrapped his arms around him.

Severus stiffened. "What are you..?" Get off me!"

He struggled to wiggle out of the hold, but Sirius held tight. Deciding that fighting it was getting him nowhere, he stopped moving; the other man would give up soon. But he didn't, he just kept holding him. "What are you doing?"

"This always helps me, I thought it might help you."

"I don't need your help, Black. Now release me," he replied in a strained voice.

"No. Not when I know you feel bad." Sirius tightened his hold.

"I don't feel bad." Lies.

"Yes you do, and it's my fault. I'm sorry."

Severus stared at the man and knew from his eyes that he meant his words. Sirius was sorry, and it showed. Before he could stop them, the tears began again. He tried to pull away to wipe them, but Sirius got to them before he could, wiping them with the sleeve of his shirt. Severus broke down. The tears flowed nonstop and his slight frame shook with the effort of keeping them in. Sirius walked them both over to the bed and sat them down. Soon after he felt thin fingers gripping at the back of his shirt. Remembering what his mother used to do, he rocked the smaller man, allowing him to cling to him. This was something all people needed, if only once in a while, and he would let Snape cling as tight as he wanted.

Not long after, Severus' tears stopped and his breathing slowed. Looking down, Sirius noticed the man had fallen asleep. Not wanting to disturb him, he laid them both down, making sure he was comfortable, and pulled the covers over them. He could stand to stay, if just for one night.

XxXxX

Light streamed through the large windows, falling upon the two figures curled up in the thick sheets of the large, comfortable bed. Neither man stirred as the other inhabitant of the room rubbed lightly at his eyes, yawning sleepily. Now fully awake, Harry stood in his crib and looked over to his guardians. Both were dead asleep and it didn't look like they would be moving any time soon, so the little boy sat down and waited patiently for attention. It wasn't long before the door to the room was opened and Lucius looked in on them.

What a shocking scene for the man. He had gotten worried when he noticed no one in Black's room and so came to check on Severus and Harry. He never expected his old friend to be snuggled up to the missing man, looking incredibly peaceful. Seeing Harry peeking over his crib at him, the man walked over and picked him up. "Time for breakfast, little one." He closed the door behind them.

Fifteen minutes later, Severus awoke, feeling much better than he had the previous night. He yawned and stretched his slightly aching limbs, soon coming in contact with something hard and warm. Blinking his eyes into focus, he blanked as he came face to face (quite literally) with a sleeping Black. Memories came flooding back to him and he blushed. He had cried in front of his old rival. How embarrassing. Thinking it was most definitely time to leave, the man began to wriggle out of the strong hold. Suddenly, the hold became tighter, nearly crushing the thin man. '_Shit._' There was nothing else for it. "Black. Black! Get off of me!"

Sirius's eyes opened blearily and he gave a wide mouthed yawn. "Nnm… Wha you wan?"

"Let go of your hold, Black, or you loose your arms."

Not fully understanding, Sirius loosened his grip. When Severus pushed at him, he woke a bit further and was bombarded by memories of the night previous. Before Snape was fully out of reach, he grabbed hold of the man and pulled him back to his chest. "I'm sorry…"

Severus sighed and gave the man's arm a reassuring squeeze before getting out of bed. "Harry's not here, it must be time for breakfast." Seeing as it was Chirstmas day and he had nowhere to go, the man chose a dressing gown over his dress robes and exited the room, Black close behind.

The scene downstairs was an amazing one. The huge living room looked as done up as Disneyland. Wreathes, holly, mistletoe, all perfectly placed and centering on the gigantic pine tree in the corner closest to the fireplace. The tree was decorated professionally for the most part, except for the bottom most leaves which the family had done themselves. Draco had helped too, placing his crayon-drawn ornaments at the highest branch he could reach. Severus scanned the room for the family and, when only a lone house elf could be seen, went to the dining room.

Harry and Draco were having their faces wiped by Narcissa, their breakfasts eaten and bowls carries off. Looking up at the two men, she smiled. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas, Narcissa. And to you too, little snakes." Severus smiled down at the boys, who both giggled in return.

"Are you feeling any better?" she asked, staring pointedly at Sirius, who had sense enough to look sorry.

"I am, thank you. Where is Lucius?"

"Oh he's getting things ready. It's about time, I think." She scooped up Draco while Severus got Harry. "Shall we convene in the living room?"

They all settled down on the sofa, the children squirming about as they tried to get down and run about the colorful room, and waited patiently for Lucius. The man walked in a minute later with a huge grin upon his face. "Happy Christmas."

"Happy Christmas," they all replied.

He looked down at the boys. "Now, little gingerbread men," he said while tickling them both and being rewarded by high-pitched giggles. "What day is it?"

"Kwismas!" they cheered.

"And who comes on Christmas?"

Before the two could reply, a light crackling noise came from the fireplace. Within seconds a black cloud of soot spread across the floor and a large red object exited the hearth.

"SANTA!"

The children ran through the cloud, dirtying their pajamas, and threw themselves at the red shape.

"Hohoho!" it replied and stood.

As the dust cleared, Severus' and Sirius' eyes widened in surprise. '_No…way._'

Standing proudly in a full Santa suit was Albus Dumbledore, and slung over his boney shoulder was the largest brown sack they had ever seen. "Santa" placed the sack near the tree and looked back at the ecstatic children, bouncing at his feet. He smiled sweetly down at them. "Hoho. Have you been good little boys this year?"

Both nodded fervently, knowing they would soon be rewarded for their good behaviour.

Dumbledore pulled two parcels out of the sack and handed them to the boys, who quickly unwrapped them. They squealed in delight at each other's shiny new toys; an airplane for Draco and a train engine for Harry.

Lucius frowned slightly. "Albus, what have a said about muggle things."

The old man smiled jovially. "Oh, Lucius, they're too young to even know the difference between the muggle world and their own. Let them enjoy their toys."

The Malfoy patriarch's brow furrowed, but he nodded in acceptance. Draco was young; he'd have plenty of time to teach him.

Albus turned towards his sack and sifted through it. "Ohhoho… What have we here? More presents?"

Harry and Draco looked up excitedly as they were handed more parcels and Albus continued handing out gifts to each person in the room. They all opened their gifts, each adorning a pleasant smile when they got something they wanted. Lucius received a new professional quill set, Narcissa, silk gloves with a matching handbag, Severus, a new supply of potions ingredients, and Sirius, new flight goggles. Lucius handed Albus a small box, which the man unwrapped quickly.

"Lemon drops!" he exclaimed. "How did you know they were my favorite?"

"Everyone who knows you knows that, Albus."

The old man chuckled. "I suppose I'm an open book."

The rest of the day was spent in comfort, the sound of laughter and the smell of delicious foods flowing through the air. Life was good.

XxXxX

Oh my god, this chapter **sucks**. I tried to make it a bit longer to help with the suckyness, but I don't think it did any good. I'll come back and redo it when I don't feel like so incapable.

Thanks for reading.


	6. Year of the Wolf

12/9/10

I apologize for making you guys wait so long for my update, I nearly forgot about this story. This is what I'm going to call a rough draft of chapter six. I would like for you all to tell me if there is anything that would make it better/enhance it. If not, it will remain as is. Enjoy.

Thank you to all who reviewed and added me to their various lists.

XxXxX

Christmas was over and New Years was on its way. This time, the festivities would take place at Spinners End, with the Malfoys and other prestigious pureblood and noble families attending. For the occasion, the house had been enlarged with charms and the house elves had decorated the entire space to look like a sparkling wonderland. Party poppers and sparklers were placed on the tables for guests to use and enjoy when the clock struck zero and a wide arrangement of food was being prepared to satisfy the pallets of every attendee. Everything would be perfect.

Sirius was surprised when he learned he would be allowed to attend. Lucius had assured him the pureblood community would not betray one of its own. When he had tried to protest, the man had simply stated, "You are one of us, Sirius Black. Dark or Light, you are a pureblood. We will not risk your life."

Now they were getting bathed and dressed for the party. Harry was once again wiggling in anticipation and kept saying Draco's name over and over again. The adults weren't much better, squirming in excitement and anxiousness as they waited for the first guests to arrive.

When they heard a knock at the door, Sirius rushed to get it. He opened it with a flourish and smiled, about to welcome the guest into their home. But his smiled faded almost immediately.

Standing in the doorway was Remus Lupin.

"Remus… What are you-?"

"Sirius Black!" the scrawny man exclaimed by way of greeting his old friend. "Do you have any idea how worried I've been?"

"Remus, please."

But the young werewolf would not be calmed.

"Two months. That's how long I begged for Dumbledore to tell me where you were. I was frantic!"

Finally Sirius had had enough and hurriedly took his friend in his arms. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry."

Remus took a few deep breaths, trying to control his emotions. He knew he was crying, but couldn't stop himself, and soon was sobbing. "Why didn't you try to reach me..?I thought you were…" He couldn't finish.

"I'm sorry, Remus. I've barely been allowed to leave this house. I would have mailed you, but it was too dangerous. We think Ministry officials may be watching Snape."

"Snape?" Remus asked, surprised. "This house belongs to Severus?"

"Yes," the aforementioned man said, stepping forward. "It does."

Remus looked between the two incredulously. Without saying a word his thought was clear: Sirius Black and Severues Snape **living together**?

"I know, right?" Sirius said with a chuckle. "And the house is still standing."

"Yes, it is amazing, but _why_ are you living together?"

Before either resident could respond, a house elf walked down the stairs holding the reason's hand. "Master Snape, Master Black, Little Master is all ready now."

Remus looked down at "Little Master" and gasped. Lily Evans eyes stared back at him, alight with curiosity and slight recognition. Harry smiled and waved.

The man looked at his friend questioningly. "Padfoot, is that really..?"

"Harry."

At hearing his name, the little boy raised his arms, asking to be held. Sirius obliged and then turned back toward Remus, a huge grin plastered on his face.

"But…how? The house was nearly burnt to the ground, and Lily and..and James…" Tears filled his eyes once more.

Sirius moved to wrap an arm around his crying friend and rub his back. "Hey now, it's alright, Remus. We're fine."

The distraught man hiccoughed and said, "I-I was so worried about you."

"I'm sorry, Moony," he said with a frown. "I wanted to write you, really I did, but Dumbledore said it was too risky right now, considering."

He took a few deep breaths, looked at Harry and again asked, "How..?"

"Snape. He got to him just in time."

Remus looked up at the aforementioned man. "Thank you, Severus. Truly."

Snape merely nodded and took Harry gently from Sirius.

After a short silence, Remus began again. "So, you two."

Both looked at him. "Us?"

"You seem to be getting on well."

Sirius coughed. "Yes, well, for Harry's sake… You see I.. Er…"

"As usual, Black, extraordinarily eloquent. You are truly a master of words," Snape praised.

"Oh shut up," Sirius grumbled, causing Remus to laugh.

"So why are you all dressed up," he asked. "Are you having a party?"

Sirius nodded. "For New Years."

"Oh. Forgive me, I often loose track of time," said Remus, going pink.

"No worries, Moony. Why don't you stay?"

Remus turned to Seveurs. "May I?"

Snape nodded. "You may, though I ask you to be careful. Our guests are all purebloods.

The man paled a bit, but smiled. "I will. Thank you."

The guests arrived promptly and began mingling. Talk and light banter flowed through the house, the only loud sounds being the happy babble of Draco and Harry as they toddled around the guests' ankles.

The adults looked curiously at Harry, having not heard of a pure child being born with his physical appearance. When Severus explained the situation, he received a mixed reaction of congratulations, confused murmuring, and silence. Most of the pureblood families were loyal to the Dark Lord and knew the boy to be considered a threat by the man. The idea of a Death Eater taking the boy in and raising him as his own troubled the faithful. Was Severus Snape a traitor?

Many of the men and women who doubted him were put at ease, however, when Lucius quickly told them of the life debt Severus held with James Potter and how he had taken the boy in for this reason. This made sense to them and even excited a few.

"With the boy in Severus' care, he's sure to be brought up in the ways of the Dark," one woman said to her husband.

"What a marvelous gift for our Lord!" exclaimed another.

Sirius, meanwhile, stood in the corner and tried to control himself while listening. How **dare** these people speak of his godson like that? '_He's a human being, not a piece of meat!_' He was so consumed by rage that his body began to shake.

Remus placed his hand on his friend's shoulder in hopes of consoling him. He, too, was upset at the other guests' words, but he saw how useless this anger was. He had faith that, after Lily's death, Severus could be persuaded to keep Harry as far as possible from You-Know-Who. Lily would not want her son to fall into that madman's clutches; Severus would understand that. He only hoped that Sirius would be as understanding. But for now, he'd have to make due with distracting the man.

"Come on, Padfoot. Let's get something to drink."

That got his attention and they walked off in the direction of the refreshment table.

As the night wore on, Harry and Draco did an impressive job of staying awake, if one were to consider their bed times. There they were, two little toddlers wide awake near midnight. As that awaited time ticked closer, the guests made their way to their close friends and loved ones, preparing for the countdown. As was custom in their culture, the head of the household would start.

"Ten," said Snape.

"Nine!" shouted Black.

Harry held up eight fingers.

"7…6…5…4…3…2…1. Happy New Year!"

Poppers erupted and sparklers went off and all throughout the house lovers kissed. Not wanting to feel left out, Draco placed his tiny hands on each side of Harry's face, smooshing it and pushing out the boys lips before kissing them in a typical Malfoy way of claiming.

The people surrounding them all giggled and cooed at the scene, Sirius, Snape, and Lucius spat out their champagne, and Remus tried his best not to burst out laughing at the look of utter indignation that alighted young Harry's face.

Said boy pushed and shoved at the Malfoy heir, but the boy would not be moved. He obviously intended to kiss for as long as the adults were. Eventually, though, they both needed to breathe and he let go, giving harry a chance to stomp off in what many of the guests recognized as a very Black manner.

Remus couldn't hold it in any longer; laughter burst forth from him in great guffaws, causing many people's attentions to focus on him. When he was able to breathe again, he looked over at Sirius and exclaimed, "He looked just like you! Hahaha!"

All lingering anger left Sirius as he saw how happy Remus was; face flushed red and giggling like a schoolgirl. He chuckled and shook his head, moving to assist the man upstairs to the nearest guest bedroom. "No more champagne for you tonight."

Snape sighed and smiled softly before turning to say goodnight to his departing houseguests.

XxXxX

There what I have so far. Tell me what you think.


End file.
